Xena: Warrior Princess Resurrection Part One
by DoctorWhoFan1990
Summary: After the events in Japa, Gabrielle travels to the Land of Pharoahs, but will she be able to go on without Xena?
1. The Parting of Ways

RESURRECTION: Part One

In a time of ancient Gods, warlords, and kings, a land in turmoil cried out for a hero. She was Xena, a mighty princess forged in the heat of battle. The power. The passion. The danger. Her courage will change the world.......

Prologue: Japa

"_Gabrielle, if I only had thirty seconds to live, this is how I'd want to live them-looking into your eyes..."_

"_You're my whole life Xena, I won't lose you."_

"_You call yourself honorable? You outnumbered her a thousand to one-you're not a samurai, you're a fraud."_

"_Dignity huh, like you showed my friend?"_

Gabrielle prepared to pour Xena's ashes into the fountain of strength. Xena's arm grabbed hers. It was still weird that Xena was dead but she could still grab things. "No Gabrielle." Xena said.

"Xena," Gabrielle whispered.

"No." Xena repeated.

"Xena," Gabrielle turned to check the sun, she had until the sun set to bring Xena back to life, "the sun is setting, I have to bring you back to life."

"No," Xena repeated again, "not if it means condemning the souls of the forty thousand who burned at Higuchi."

"The souls are free." Gabrielle replied.

"They're free from Yodoshi's grasp, Akemi didn't want to tell me this in case I wouldn't come back to help, but for those souls to be released into a stated of grace, they must be avenged." Xena said.

Gabrielle looked at her confusedly. "I must stay dead." Xena explained.

Gabrielle's mouth dropped open, and her eyes started to tear. "But if I bring you back to life..."

"The souls will be lost forever!" Xena finished.

Gabrielle was dumbfounded. "Xena," she said, turning away for a second, then turning back to face her soul mate. "That is not right! I-I don't care. You're all that matters to me!" Gabrielle said, her voice choked with emotion, she had started crying now.

"Don't you know how much I want to let you do this? But if there is a reason for our travels together, it's because I had to learn from _you_, enough to know the final, the good, the right thing to do. I can't come back.... I can't." Xena had started crying too.

Gabrielle sat on the edge of the fountain of strength, Xena sat next to her. "I love you Xena, how am I supposed to go on without you?" Gabrielle asked.

A tear ran down Xena's face. I'll always be with you Gabrielle..... always." she said as Gabrielle rested her head on Xena's shoulder.

Xena put her arm around Gabrielle as they watched to sun's rays sink behind the surrounding mountains. Xena closed her eyes one last time, and faded away. Gabrielle felt this, looked at where Xena had been moments before, turned to look at the sun again, and whispered "Xena."

Gabrielle traveled through the night, not sleeping. On her way through the woods, she found a fresh dirt mound. _What could this be? This is right about where Xena and I parted before the battle _Gabrielle thought. A fresh pang of heartbreak hit Gabrielle, making her clutch her chest. After digging it up, she found Xena's armor, and sword. _As silly as it is, I just can't part with these things. _Gabrielle wrapped the armor and sword up in her saddle pack, and continued traveling.

A while later, Gabrielle was on the ship that had taken her and Xena to Japa. She was back in her usual red attire, with Xena's chakram at her hip, and the urn with Xena's ashes in it in her arms. "A life of journeying has brought to you to the farthest lands, to the very edges of the Earth." Gabrielle said.

"And to the place where I'll always remain...you're heart. So where to now?" Xena's spirit asked.

"I think we should go south, to the land of the Pharaohs, I hear they need a girl with a chakram." Gabrielle said quoting her conversation with Xena before Akemi's messenger had found them back in Greece.

"Where you go, I am at your side," Xena answered, playing along.

"I knew you'd say that," Gabrielle concluded.

Xena laughed, and kissed Gabrielle's head, her hand upon Gabrielle's shoulder. Together, they rode to Egypt.


	2. Arriving in Egypt

Chapter One: Egypt

Gabrielle arrived in Egypt a month after departing from Japa, her body had lost some of its muscle, and bones protruded from her skin from not eating. Now, she was in the saddle of Argo II, the daughter of Xena's beloved horse Argo who had died during their twenty-five year slumber in the ice cave. Gabrielle wore a robe over her attire, and a scarf that protected her face from the dry, hot sand. Just then, Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love appeared. "Gabby!" Aphrodite exclaimed, and hugged her friend.

It was strange that at one time, these two had not liked each other, but, over the years, they had bonded and become close friends. Gabrielle hugged Aphrodite back, and started to cry. "What's wrong sweat pea?" Aphrodite cooed.

"Xena's dead Aphrodite, she died in Japa." Gabrielle replied.

"Oh sweetie!" Aphrodite said, actually showing concern for someone other than herself, something she had learned from Gabrielle no doubt.

Gabrielle relayed the tale of Japa to the Goddess of Love as they traveled. Aphrodite popped a horse to her, and rode it alongside Argo II. "Where are we going?" Aphrodite asked.

"I'm headed to Thebes, Xena and I were planning to come here before..." Gabrielle let the sentence drop.

"I'd heard that Ptolemy XV was in a bit of a stew." Aphrodite commented.

"I miss her so much." Gabrielle confided.

Aphrodite patted Gabrielle's shoulder reassuringly, and said "I do too sweetie."

Xena's spirit put a hand on Aphrodite's shoulder. "I feel...something." Aphrodite said.

"Xena just put her hand on your shoulder." Gabrielle replied.

"You can see her?" Aphrodite asked.

Gabrielle nodded. "Far out." Aphrodite replied.

After a while, Gabrielle asked about Aphrodite's brother Ares. "Oh he's fine, you know, just being his usual manipulative self, he turned an army against their leader just because he was bored." Aphrodite answered.

Ares had, for many years, tried to get Xena to give up her righteous path, and become his Warrior Queen, Xena had refused. Ares was a good guy now though...mostly.

Aphrodite and Ares were two of the few remaining Olympian Gods, Xena had killed Discord, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Artemis, Hephaestus, and Deimos. Hercules had killed Zeus in order to save Xena's unborn daughter Eve. Before his death, Zeus had killed Hera for helping Hercules get a Titan rib, which could kill him. Almost all of the Olympian Gods had tried to kill Eve, because the Fates predicted that she would bring about the Twilight, the end of the Olympian Order.

When Eve was a baby, Xena had chained Celesta (Death) up, and gotten her to cry. Using the tears, Xena faked hers and Gabrielle's deaths when the wagon they had been riding on was blasted off of a cliff by Athena, and company. Eve was safe with Octavius, but the Gods had believed her to be in the wagon. The plan was to use the tears, fake their deaths, and then when the Gods were gone, get Eve, and live out their lives, but, there was an unexpected turn of events. Ares, believing them dead, had taken their bodies to a cave, and placed them in ice coffins, where they slept for twenty-five years.

Xena and Gabrielle awoke to find Eve now called Livia, the Champion of Rome. Livia was a warrior like Xena had been, evil, merciless, she hunted down the followers of Eli, a prophet who had taught Gabrielle about the Path of Love. As Xena tried to convince "Livia" that she was good, she murdered Xena and Gabrielle's friend Joxer. Xena prayed to Eli for help. During a battle in a temple dedicated to Eli, Livia was shown her childhood, and that she was good.

Tormented by her misdeeds, Eve fled to the deserts. Xena and Gabrielle followed her to the desert, and met a man who carried on Eli's baptism ritual. After the ritual, the three traveled to Joxer's home, where Eve apologized to his oldest son Virgil. Virgil swore never to forgive her, and left to meet his mother and siblings, who were staying with family. Meanwhile, the Furies were trying to get Gabrielle to kill Eve. At first, Gabrielle did not give in, but after seeing Joxer's ghost, and the ghost of her evil daughter Hope, Gabrielle stabbed Eve in the shoulder with one of her sais.

Right at that moment, Xena stormed in, saw the scene, and threw her chakram, which hit Gabrielle in the head, a wound that proved to be fatal. With both of her loved ones dying, Xena asked Aphrodite to heal them. Aphrodite couldn't, because the Gods were not allowed to heal without Athena's blessing, and Athena was the God leading the anti-Twilight rebellion. Aphrodite did, though, take them to Mt. Olympus, so Xena could make a deal with Athena. Athena refused to negotiate, and a battle ensued. Xena had the power to kill Gods, as long as Eve was alive. Right when Xena was about to kill Athena, Eve died for a moment, and Xena lost her power. Unexpectedly, Ares gave up his Godhood to heal Eve and Gabrielle, and Xena killed Athena. Ares was now mortal, and so was Aphrodite. Later, Xena stole the golden apples from Odin, the king of the Norse Gods, and let Ares and Aphrodite eat them. They were restored to their God status.

Gabrielle and Aphrodite were just outside of Thebes. Gabrielle spotted smoke rising from the city, and could hear the villagers' cries. "Aphrodite, wait here!" she commanded as Argo II galloped into battle.


	3. The Thrill of Battle

Chapter Two

As soon as Gabrielle was inside the city, she got off of Argo II, and had her sais at the ready. Just ahead, a woman and her children rounded a corner, chased by the Pharaoh's men. "Please, leave us in peace!" the woman begged, slumping down against the wall of a home. The guard raised his foot to kick her in the face, when one of Gabrielle's sais tore into his leg. The guard shrieked, and fell to the ground. Gabrielle reclaimed the sai, and used both sais to block a sword that another guard was attacking her with. Unexpectedly, the sais were torn out of her hands, and she was knocked into a tavern wall. Gabrielle got to her feet, and turned to Xena's ghost.

"Use the chakram!" Xena's ghost ordered. Gabrielle unhooked the chakram, and threw it at the guards. The chakram split into two, as it sometimes did, ricocheted off of the walls, and then disarmed the guards. The chakram become whole again, and Gabrielle caught it.

Xena had gotten this chakram after they had been brought back from the dead by Eli. Caesar had ordered Gabrielle's crucifixion to get Xena's attention after Callisto assured him that Xena needed to be taken care of. Xena had stormed the prison on the foot of Mt. Amaro, only to be met with much resistance. She had defeated many guards, but when Callisto threw the original chakram, it ricocheted off of a torch sconce, and hit Xena in the back. The chakram broke in half, and Xena's spine was shattered. To protect Xena, Gabrielle left the Way of Love, and slew about ten Roman guards before she herself was neutralized. As Xena and Gabrielle were being crucified, Caesar was killed at the Senate meeting where he had planned to declare himself emperor.

After being resurrected by Eli, with the help of the now angel Callisto, Xena had no memory of her warrior past. Gabrielle, Xena, Eli, Joxer, and Amarice had taken the broken chakram to the Chakram Temple, where the identical chakram of light was housed. Kal and Ares had tried to keep the chakram of light from being reassembled: joined with the chakram of darkness, but Xena killed Kal by joining the chakrams to neutralize them, creating the Super Chakram.

Gabrielle replaced the chakram at her hip, and rushed to get her sais. About ten feet away, an elderly man was being blocked inside of a burning house by two guards. Gabrielle ran over, and knocked the guards out by hitting them over the head with her sais. For the moment, the battle was over. Gabrielle let the man out of the burning house, he thanked her, and was led away by his daughter. The guard that had been wounded in the leg by one of Gabrielle's sais, was getting to his feet. She caught up with him, and put the pinch on him. The pinch shut off the flow of blood to the victim's brain, giving them thirty seconds to live, unless the pinch was released. Xena had taught Gabrielle how to put on the pinch before she allowed herself to be killed so that she could stop Yodoshi. Earlier in the year, when Xena, Eve, and Gabrielle had traveled to Amphipolis, Xena's hometown to see her mother Cyrene, Xena taught Gabrielle how to remove the pinch.

The man's eyes went wide, and his nose began to drip blood. "I just shut off the flow of blood to you brain. You'll be dead in thirty seconds...unless you tell me who sent you!" Gabrielle said.

The man gasped and said, "It was..." Just then, a blade sliced through the man's throat. Gabrielle spun around in time to see a woman–tall, with dark hair and a build like Xena's, turn and jump off of the roof of the tavern. The man was dead. Gabrielle closed the man's eyes, and whistled for Argo II. The horse galloped to her. "Good girl" Gabrielle said whispered.

Aphrodite appeared in a yellow light. "How'd it go?" Aphrodite asked.

"Well, I put the pinch on one of the men, but some warrior woman killed him before he could tell me who sent him." Gabrielle replied. She got rope out of one of Argo II's saddle packs, and began tying up the unconscious guards. One of the guards regained consciousness as Gabrielle finished tying him up. "Who sent you?" Gabrielle asked. By now, all of the guards were awake. The first one to awake said "Her name is Taria!"

"You fool!!" one of the other guards shouted. Gabrielle punched him in the face, and glared at him.

"Tell me about this Taria." Gabrielle ordered.

"She befriended Ptolemy XV, and betrayed him, locking him up in the dungeon. Ever since then, she has ruled in his place." the guard explained.

Gabrielle took that in. "What should we do?" Aphrodite asked.

Gabrielle took a deep breath, and then said, "I have to find Taria, and then I have to deal with her." Aphrodite nodded. One of the guards struggled to break free of his bonds. Gabrielle kicked him, and then had some villagers take him to the city dungeon. "Aphrodite, I'd understand if you didn't want to come." Gabrielle said.

"Girlfriend, I am with you on this, with Xena gone, you'll need a new companion, and since I really have nothing better to do, why not?" Aphrodite replied. Gabrielle laughed, and got into Argo II's saddle. At her side, Xena smiled.

"I love you Xena." Gabrielle said.

"I love you Gabrielle." Xena replied. Gabrielle and Aphrodite exchanged smiles, and started out on their journey.


	4. Liberating Ptolemy

Chapter Three

Taria sat in the hot tub where, many years ago, Cleopatra had been killed by Brutus of Rome. A slave girl, Nehebeka entered carrying a towel. "Will Her Majesty be taking lunch in her chambers or in the bath?" she asked.

Taria contemplated this for a moment, and then replied, "My chambers, in fifteen minutes."

Nehebeka nodded, and left. Taria sighed, and opened up the bag on the edge of the tub. Inside were a handful of scrolls, written by Gabrielle: the Battling Bard of Poteidaia. The first one was entitled "Lyre, Lyre, Hearts on Fire."

Taria read about the Battle of the Bands that took place in Melodia the Music Capital of Greece some twenty-six years earlier. The warlord Draco, under the spell of one of Cupid's arrows, found Terpsichore's Lyre-on Amazon territory. The Amazon leader, Amoria claimed that the lyre was hers, since it was found on Amazon territory. Before a war could break out, Xena arrived, and convinced them to have a Battle of the Bands to decide who would get possession of the lyre. Many contestants showed up to audition, but few made it, since everyone pretty much sucked. In the end, Draco tried to kill Gabrielle when she would not marry him, by locking her in a cage, wearing a go-go costume, and blowing fire at her from his lyre. Gabrielle escaped from the cage, and ran into the crowd. Draco followed, and just as he was about to hurt Gabrielle, Xena appeared, playing the lyre. Draco battled with Xena, and lost. In the end, Xena won the lyre, but decided to leave it because "Terpsichore wanted this lyre to spread music, and I don't think that it's fair that only one person should own it. That's why I'm leaving it here, in the Music capital of Greece, because Melodia, you rock!!!" Everyone shared a song and dance on the stage.

Taria put down the scroll, and laughed, how funny that all must have been. She snapped her fingers, and two servant girls whose names she did not know, entered, and dried her off. Taria left the bathroom, and slunk into her vast chambers, where a meal of pork and rice from Ch'in awaited. She sat down on her bed, and started eating the rice. _Mmm, total perfection, I should kill their leaders more often_ Taria thought. After Taria had finished her pork and rice, she went to the window to look out at her slaves. Everything seemed to be in order until a blonde warrior on a horse crashed through the gates. The blonde warrior flipped off of her horse, and entered the palace. _Gods be damned!_ Taria thought, pulling on her armor and grabbing her Kukrhi.

As Taria rounded the corner of the hall, a fist smashed into her face, drawing blood, and sending her flying back. The blonde warrior stood above her, sais at the ready. "Hello Taria. My name is Gabrielle, I'll be bringing you to justice today." the blonde warrior said, sourly.

"Gabrielle!?_ The _Gabrielle? The Bard of Xena!?" Taria exclaimed.

Gabrielle looked shocked. "You've heard of me?" she asked.

"Yes, it's my favorite thing to do-read your scrolls."

"Don't try to mess with my head, I'm not that easy!"

Taria rolled to her feet, and flashed her Kukrhi at Gabrielle, who twirled her sais in response. "Bring it." Gabrielle growled.

Taria let loose a battle cry, and charged Gabrielle. Gabrielle blocked with her sais, and kicked Taria in the face. Taria stumbled back, but quickly re-entered the battle. She turned her back, and waited for Gabrielle to move closer-she didn't. Taria growled, and threw one of the Kukrhi at Gabrielle. Gabrielle did a back flip-the Kukri just barely missing her chest. The next few moments were a blur for Taria, but Gabrielle was suddenly at her side. She grabbed Taria by the hair, and slammed her head into her knee. Taria blacked out.

Gabrielle carried the limp assassin out of the palace, and threw her in the sand. The slaves of the palace cheered. "Watch her. If she moves, call me." Gabrielle said, heading into the dungeon. It was very dark here, and her eyes adjusted slowly. The main room consisted of a table, a few chairs, and a candle sconce on the wall. Gabrielle went to the desk, found the key to the cells, and saw a man-probably about forty summers old- and stopped. "Are you Ptolemy?" Gabrielle asked.

The man looked up at her with sad eyes and nodded. "Yes, I was once Ptolemy, ruler of Egypt." he replied.

"It's your lucky day, Taria is finished, I've come to free you." Gabrielle said, unlocking the cell.

Ptolemy got out, and embraced Gabrielle. "Oh, wonderful warrior, anything you want in this kingdom is yours-just ask!" He laughed, and ran outside, to feel the sun on his face. _What I really want is for Xena to come back to me._ Gabrielle sighed, and followed the Pharaoh outside.


	5. Gabrielle's Reward

Chapter Four

A few hours later, Gabrielle and the Pharaoh were in a temple. Aphrodite was off getting a manicure in one of her temples. "Your soul mate is gone, and this pains you." a deep resonating voice boomed from all around the temple that the Pharaoh had led her to.

"Who is that!?" Gabrielle asked.

"I AM ANUBIS!" the voice answered. Out from the altar came a tall figure scantily clad with a dog's face.

"Anubis." Gabrielle whispered.

"You have saved Ptolemy, a task for which all of us Gods are thankful, we shall grant you one wish, but on one condition: it must be a personal one, no helping others, that is your destiny, why not take a little for yourself once in a while?" Anubis said. _Xena!_ Gabrielle thought.

"I would like my soul mate Xena to be alive again, but only on the grounds that the forty thousand souls will still be free." Gabrielle answered. Anubis looked at her, confused,

"What!? That's what they told you? If she was resurrected the souls would never be free!?" Anubis asked. Gabrielle nodded, and starting to question that idea herself."It's not true. It's because a spirit has a great desire to return to life, but the pull of the afterlife is too great for them."

"Xena said that she couldn't come back." Gabrielle muttered.

"Like I said. But your wish is my command." Anubis waved his arms, and a bright light appeared, floating above the ground. Gabrielle walked to it, and grabbed the soft hand that greeted her. She smiled, tears in her eyes, and pulled out the fully clad woman that was her soul mate-Xena! Gabrielle embraced Xena, and Xena returned the warm embrace.

"I missed you so much!" Xena whispered into Gabrielle's ear.

"Oh Xena!" Gabrielle had a breakdown, she lowered herself to a crouch, and tears flowed like waterfalls from her eyes. Xena put her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder, and nodded at Anubis. _Don't mention it Xena_ Anubis' voice rang in her head, before he disappeared. She went back to Gabrielle and embraced her again, happy to be alive and with Gabrielle.

That night, Xena and Gabrielle slept in the Pharaoh's palace. The room was spacious with a huge bath. After Gabrielle took a refreshing hot bath, Xena took hers and then they laid down in the bed, content not to speak, but just to feel the other's presence. Xena was worn out from her resurrection though, and could barely stay awake for much longer. Gabrielle watched Xena drift off to sleep and smiled._ I thought you were really gone this time Xena, silly me! _Gabrielle was suddenly very tired, so she curled up next to Xena and slept.

The next day, Xena and Gabrielle set out for Ch'in, they had to find Eve. After a long journey to the docks, Xena was glad to rest on the deck of the ship. Aphrodite appeared in a golden flash. She looked at Gabrielle and then up at Xena. "Xena!" she exclaimed. Xena smiled, and enveloped Aphrodite in a bear hug. "I thought you couldn't come back because, like, the 'souls would be lost forever'." Aphrodite stated.

"It was a message." Gabrielle answered. Aphrodite looked at her curiously. "Later" Gabrielle mouthed.

"Well, it's great to have you back Warrior Babe." Aphrodite said, smiling at Xena, and disappearing in a flash with a snap of her fingers. Xena nestled up against Gabrielle, and relaxed, content to feel the waves hitting up against the side of the ship.

"Xena, do you remember, back when you died and Autolycus and I got you the Ambrosia, you promised never to die on me again-you broke that promise." Gabrielle said gently. Xena felt guilty, _I know Gabrielle, but I had to!_ Xena thought.

"I'm sorry Gabrielle." Xena replied.

"For the past year you've been telling me that I am your greater good...how could you leave me like that Xena?" Gabrielle asked, tears in her eyes. Xena didn't know what to say, it was true, she_had_been telling Gabrielle over the course of the last year that she was her greater good, but Akemi was a friend in need, and she couldn't very well, being a warrior for good, ignore that call, could she? Xena kissed Gabrielle tenderly, and looked into her eyes,

"I'm sorry Gabrielle." she whispered, now crying too. Gabrielle realized that she was being a bit harsh, and apologized, kissing Xena back and hugging her tightly.

As the afternoon passed by uneventfully, Xena sharpened her sword, waxed it, and sparred with Gabrielle on the ship's deck. Both were out of their normal outfits, and we wearing bathing suits of sorts. Gabrielle was Xena's equal in battle, which made Xena proud when she thought of how when they first met, Gabrielle could barely lift a sword much less use one. Gabrielle parried Xena's chobos with her sais, and then swept Xena's feet out from under her. Before she could fall, Xena used her arms to propel herself upwards, and hit Gabrielle with a flying kick. Gabrielle ducked though, and Xena landed on her feet.

The fight was over, and both women changed back into their outfits. Gabrielle replaced her sais in her boots, and joined Xena on the deck. A strange _whooshing_ sound came into Gabrielle's hearing range. "Do you hear that?" asked Gabrielle.

"Yes. Gabrielle take cover!" Xena yelled. Up from the horizon rose a fifty foot wall of water. "Everybody down"! Gabrielle ordered. The crewmen all panicked, jumping overboard or taking cover in the cuddy cabin. The massive wave was almost upon them. Xena grabbed Gabrielle's hand and pulled her off the boat. They plummeted into the water, and everything went black...


	6. Adventures in Yemen

Chapter Five

The water carried them for a long time, and threw them about. And after for what seemed like centuries, the two warriors washed up on a beach. Xena was the first to awake. There was a sharp pain in her head, and she raised her hand, pulled it away, and saw blood. "Gabrielle." Xena whispered. She turned, and saw Gabrielle a few feet away, laying face-down in the sand. Xena ran to her soul mate, and laid her on her lap. "Wake up Gabrielle." Xena begged. Gabrielle suddenly coughed up some water, and opened her eyes.

"Xena."

"I'm here Gabrielle." Xena answered, stroking Gabrielle's golden hair. After coughing up more water and resting, Xena and Gabrielle stood and tried to assess their surroundings. Birds flew by overhead, and turtles crept by slowly. "Let's separate and try to find people." Xena suggested. Gabrielle nodded, withdrew her sais, and headed off to the right. Xena watched Gabrielle for a moment, and then turned left. The trail she was on ended abruptly, causing her to cut through the lush green forest. Snakes slithered by and dangled from trees, but Xena merely hissed at them and they left her alone. _I hate snakes_ Xena thought. Jumping over a fallen tree and scaring away a sow, Xena came upon the center of the land mass. There was a stone slab with what she assumed was blood on it surrounded by individual boulders used as seats.

A twig snapped behind Xena, and she brandished her sword, the sun's rays shining off of the well polished metal. "Show yourself" Xena growled. No reply. She sighed, and unclipped her chakram, the cool metal easing the pain of the cuts on her hand. With no warning, Xena threw the metal hoop, and listened as it ricocheted off of a tree, struck something with a meaty _thwump_, and flew by her. Xena caught the chakram and returned it to her hip. The bushes shook, and a young girl of about sixteen winters crept out, a gash in her arm. "Who are you?" Xena asked. The girl replied in a tongue that was_ very_ foreign to Xena, which was uncommon because Xena had been pretty much everywhere in her life as a warrior, learning many languages and customs. "Do you have a name?" Xena asked. The girl stared at her. Xena pointed to herself and said "Xena," and then pointed at the girl waiting for a reply.

"Magd."

Xena nodded."Where are we?" she asked, pointing around them with an inquisitive expression on her face.

"Yemen" Magd replied. _I've never heard of Yemen before, I have to find out how to get off of this place._

Before Xena could ask Magd how to get off of Yemen, a band of her kinsmen dropped out of the trees and surrounded her. Xena, weak from the sinking of the ship, but still determined to try to fight, brandished her sword again, and attacked the men. Two went down immediately, followed by another due to a sword hilt to the back of his head. The last four men surrounded her with crossbows. _I can't catch four arrows at once! _Xena thought. Just as the arrows were fired, Xena leapt into the air, did a front flip, and landed behind one of the archers. She grabbed him from behind, and placed her sword against his neck. The other men stopped and watched her warily. Magd ran to the men and started speaking to them in the unfamiliar language. Just then, time stopped. Xena turned and saw Ares, God of War before her. "Hello Xena." Ares said.

"Ares." Xena said cautiously.

"No threat Xena, I'm here to help you." Ares waved his hand, and a purple light swam to Xena, and entered through her nose. Xena sneezed, and glared at Ares.

"What did you do?" Xena growled.

"You'll see." Ares said, disappearing.

Xena went back behind the man and grabbed him again as time returned to normal. Magd was talking the men, "Please, don't harm her, she's friendly!" Magd pleaded.

"Shut up girl!" one of the men bellowed, kicking her in face. Magd fell to the ground, and touched her nose, where blood had started streaming out. Xena's blood boiled, and she kicked her hostage in the back, sending him flying into his comrades. She dropped down beside Magd and examined her nose. It was broken. The men surrounded Xena again, but this time she let them take her, she was exhausted, and they would not leave her alone. The men shackled Xena, and led her to the heart of their village.

Gabrielle found nothing. The afternoon sun had dried her clothing and given her a slight tan._ I wonder if Xena's found anything?_ Gabrielle thought. After walking for a long while, Gabrielle stopped for a break, and sat on a closed her eyes, and relaxed. _Ping, ping, ping. _Gabrielle's eyes flew open, "Xena!" she shouted, heading off at a sprint in the direction of the sound. _Gods please let her be all right!_ Gabrielle thought frantically.

As she rounded a corner, Gabrielle tripped over something, and fell. She looked-it was a man. "Xena." Gabrielle whispered. She drew her sais, and crept silently along the trail that had many footprints on it. She was very tense, and was ready to attack at the slightest sound. A young woman was standing on the trail ahead of her, blood streaming down her face. "Please, they took the dark haired warrior!" the woman said.

"It's all right," Gabrielle soothed, "where did they take her?" The woman pointed straight ahead. "Thanks." Gabrielle said, readying her sais for battle.

Gabrielle followed the trail into a village. By now the sun was low in the sky, and mosquitoes were nipping. From her vantage point behind a hut, Gabrielle could see that a fire was lit, and there were slave girls dancing erotically before it. _How did they manage to capture Xena?_ she wondered. A man rounded the side of the hut, his back to her, and started urinating. _Gross! _Gabrielle crept up behind him, knocked him out, and stole his clothes. After hiding him in the bushes, Gabrielle reached the bonfire. The dancing girls looked at her seductively, and writhed sensually to get her attention. _It's so dark that they think I'm that man!_ Gabrielle waved them off and found the biggest hut in the village.

The guards spread apart to let her in. Inside the tent, Xena was shackled to the wall. "Xena!" Gabrielle hissed, dropping to her knees beside the warrior.

"I knew you'd come Gabrielle." Xena whispered.

"How did they catch you?" Gabrielle asked.

"I don't know, I'm really exhausted though." Xena said, yawning. Taking a torch off of it's sconce, Gabrielle examined Xena: there was dried blood coming from her hair. She perused Xena's hair, finding a massive bruise.

"Let's get you out of here Xena." Gabrielle said, using her sais to break the manacles. With Xena leaning on her shoulder, Gabrielle led them out, to a line of swords pointed in her face....


	7. To Ch'in

Chapter Six

"Who are you!?" the man directly in front of Gabrielle demanded. In response, Gabrielle punched him in the face, drew her sais, and knocked out the two closest men. Xena was too weak to fight, and crumbled to the ground. _Gods please let her be all right, I've lost her one too many times!_ Gabrielle thought, kicking a man in the groin and stabbing his knee with one of her sais. The men who had not attacked yet quickly turned and ran away, afraid to mess with her. _Good riddance_ Gabrielle thought. She knelt before Xena and shook her awake. "Xena? Xena are you all right?" Gabrielle asked. Xena mumbled something indecipherable_. How are we going to get out of here?_ Gabrielle thought.

"I might be able to be of service." a deep male voice boomed.

Gabrielle spun around to see Ares standing against a tree. "Hello Ares." Gabrielle said, they weren't exactly enemies any more, especially after the time spent at Xena's grandmothers's farm. "There's something wrong with Xena, we have to help her." Gabrielle said, desperation in her eyes.

"I can transport her somewhere, but where?" Ares asked.

"Ch'in, we have to find Eve!" Gabrielle exclaimed. Ares nodded, waved his hand at first Xena and then Gabrielle. The last thing Gabrielle saw before the bright light was the young woman crouched in the bushes.

Gabrielle immediately assessed her surroundings: dense forest, no pressing danger. She replaced her sais in her boots, and examined Xena. The bruise was a yellowish-green color. Ares appeared next to her and looked at Xena, "What happened?" he asked.

"We were on our way here when a wave wrecked our ship, she must have been tossed around in the water too much and hit a rock or something." Gabrielle replied. Ares lifted Xena up and headed forward. "Where are you going?" Gabrielle asked.

"I can sense Eve, she's not far this way."Ares responded. Gabrielle sighed and followed the God of War.

After a while, they came upon a town with bustling villagers. Gabrielle stopped one and asked if they knew Eve. "Eve: Messenger of Eli is in the monastery." the villager said. Gabrielle nodded her thanks and looked for the monastery, it was up the road a bit. When they reached the monastery, Gabrielle opened the door and entered first. Eve was kneeling before an altar, her body wrapped in fine silk. Her clothing was very loose on her body. She suddenly turned around and spotted Gabrielle. "Aunt Gabrielle, it's so nice to see you." Eve said, making her way to Gabrielle. They hugged, and exited the monastery.

Upon stepping outside, Eve recognized her mother's limp form in Ares' arms. "What happened to her!?" Eve demanded, fire blazing in her eyes.

"Hey, I didn't do it." Ares said calmly, winking at Eve. She scowled and addressed Gabrielle: "What's wrong with her?" Gabrielle took a deep breath and told Eve everything that had happened over the past few months. Eve's eyes got as big as saucers when Gabrielle described the journey in Japa. "So, she hit her head after your ship was destroyed?" Eve asked.

"That's what I think." Gabrielle replied.

"Mao Bagua!" Eve called. A middle-aged, short man came out of the monastery and bowed before Eve. "This is my mother, she needs healing." Eve said. Mao Bagua nodded, took Xena from Ares' arms, and took her into the temple.

"Well, that was fun, but I need to get back to Olympus." Ares said. Just as Ares was about to leave, Aphrodite popped in.

"Hey Evey!" Aphrodite squealed, hugging Eve.

Eve smiled at Aphrodite. "What's up guys?" Aphrodite asked.

"Xena's hurt, she's being healed right now." Gabrielle replied.

"Bummer, she really should be more careful." Aphrodite replied, checking her reflection in a bronze plate, "Oooh, smokin'!" she whispered. Gabrielle got an idea,

"Aphrodite, can't _you _heal Xena?"

Aphrodite thought about it, "Yeah, I guess I could, now that Athena's gone I don't have to wait for her blessing. It would take like, major energy though."

Gabrielle sighed, "Aphrodite, Xena is your friend, will you do it for her?" she asked.

Aphrodite giggled and said, "Of course little one, now where is she?" Eve pointed to the monastery. They all headed inside.

They dismissed Mao Bagua and Aphrodite stood above Xena, cracking her knuckles. She placed her hands over Xena's head, and grabbed Ares' hand to balance the power. Xena's wound glowed and disappeared. Xena's eyes flew open and she leaned forward, eyes instantly on Gabrielle. "What happened?" she asked.

"You got hurt when the ship was destroyed." Gabrielle replied. For the first time, Xena saw Eve, and her eyes instantly filled with warmth.

"Eve sweetheart." Xena cooed, hugging her daughter.

"I've missed you Mother." Eve said, kissing her mother on the cheek.

"We're in Ch'in?" Xena asked.

"Yeah." Ares replied, stepping up next to Xena and puckering his lips. Xena playfully slapped his face and glowered at him. She had feelings for Ares, but he wasn't her soul mate, not like Gabrielle. Aphrodite's face glowed at the fact that she had helped her friend.

"Thanks Aphrodite." Xena said, smiling.

"Anytime." Aphrodite said. She looked at Ares and sighed, "All right it's time to go before you drool on her." Aphrodite said, snapping her fingers and disappearing. Ares took one last look at Xena and followed suit, except he didn't snap his fingers.

"All right, now that _that's_ settled, we should have a family reunion." Xena suggested, wrapping Gabrielle and Eve in her arms. Eve giggled and led the way out of the temple. "Where should we go first?" Gabrielle asked. Eve thought a moment, we should go see Kao Hsin!" Eve responded.

"She's still alive?" Xena asked, shocked.

"Of course, come on!" Eve grabbed Xena and Gabrielle's hands and led them to Kao Hsin's house.


	8. Meeting Old Friends

Chapter Seven

K'ao Hsin had changed a lot since Xena and Gabrielle had last seen her twenty-six years earlier: she had become plump, and her hair had greyed. "Xena, Gabrielle!" she gasped when they entered her home. After the hugs, Gabrielle explained what had happened to them after their last meeting. "Wow, Xena you must be quite proud of Eve." K'ao Hsin said, placing her hand on Eve's shoulder proudly.

"Yes I am." Xena said, grinning.

Children ran by, knocking over a vase and shattering it. "Pao S'su!" Kao Hsin hissed. A little girl of about ten summers entered the room, her head bowed in shame. "I'm sorry mother." the girl said, weeping. K'ao Hsin's anger melted away and she wrapped her arms around her daughter. "It's okay sweetie, just don't run inside anymore, okay?" Kao Hsin cooed. The girl nodded, wiped her tears and went outside.

"Sorry, she's very emotional." Kao Hsin explained, taking a tea kettle out of the fire and pouring the hot water into cups. She returned to the fire and pulled off the pan of Tamaryokucha and crushed the leaves. Kao Hsin sprinkled Tamaryokucha into the cups and took a sip of her own Green Tea.

Xena drank some, and shivered at the tangy, berry taste. "Do you like it?" Kao Hsin asked. Xena nodded and drank some more. Kao Hsin reminded Xena a lot of her mother Lao Ma, who had healed Xena's legs after Caesar had her tied to a cross and ordered that her legs be broken.

Xena felt a little nostalgic for Lao Ma. _May you be happy friend!_ Xena thought. "Xena?" Gabrielle asked. Xena shook herself and looked at Gabrielle,

"Huh?"

Gabrielle looked at her for a long moment before answering, "K'ao Hsin just asked you if you'd encountered Lao Ma while you were..." Gabrielle could not bring herself to finish the question, the wound was still open in her heart.

Xena shook her head, she had never really left Gabrielle's side long enough to explore the afterlife, though she had seen Akemi there. Dear sweet Akemi. K'ao Hsin looked a little disappointed and said, "I was hoping you would've seen my mother, I've been trying to contact her through the Kami, but she hasn't replied.

Xena flinched at the mention of the Kami, Akemi's little sounds of nature. Eve sensed her mother's tension and changed the subject. "Hey mother, there's something I need to tell you..." she said. Xena looked at her questioningly, eyebrows raised. Eve took a deep breath and let it out, "I'm...pregnant." Eve met her mother's and Gabrielle's eyes. Xena's face was a mask of shock, whereas Gabrielle's was one of happiness.

"Congratulations Eve!" Gabrielle said, crossing over to Eve and hugging her.

"Thank you Aunt Gabrielle." Eve replied, smiling. Xena stood and gripped Eve's arm.

"I'm happy for you Evey. Hey, who's the lucky man?" Xena asked. There was a sudden knock on K'ao Hsin's door. She rose to answer it. She returned with Virgil, Joxer's eldest son.

"Hey Xena, Gabrielle, Eve." he said, grinning at the last. Eve smiled and nodded her head at him. Xena smiled and gripped Virgil's arm.

"Congrats, I hope you're both very happy." Xena said. Virgil smiled and hugged Xena.

"I'm seven months gone mother, won't you stay until the baby's born?" Eve asked." All eyes in the room turned to Xena. Xena sighed, she really _had _planned on moving on soon, after all, there were many people who needed her help, and they weren't in Ch'in. Xena looked at Gabrielle, and for a moment, she could swear that she heard Gabrielle's voice in her head saying _Come on Xena, how could you miss the birth of your Grand-daughter!? _Xena smiled and nodded at Eve. Eve grinned even more, and hugged both Xena and Gabrielle ferociously.

Later that night, Xena and Gabrielle were asleep in K'ao Hsin's guest room. It was a large room with a few windows and scented oil candles on the tables. Xena and Gabrielle's gear was laying in the corner, though their weapons were by their side: Gabrielle's boots lay by her side of the bed, sais strapped on. Xena's sword and chakram dangled from a hook by her side.

Xena awoke for unknown reasons. She hadn't been having a nightmare, she hadn't heard footsteps, Gabrielle hadn't moved, and there was nothing bothering her, so why was she awake? Xena tried to fall back asleep, but couldn't. So she got out of bed and went onto the terrace.

The cool breeze washed over her and calmed her down. Maybe Eve's pregnancy was just so unexpected that it was subconsciously affecting her sleeping habits. Seriously, she was only about thirty-six summers old, and already a grandmother!? A presence on the terrace shook her out of her reverie. It was Gabrielle clad in a silk shirt and pants. "What is it Xena?" she asked.

Before Xena could reply, a bright light flashed on the terrace, and three figures appeared, all clad in black robes, there faces were hidden in shadow. The first figure was about Xena's height, though not as muscular, and more closely to Gabrielle's build. The second was about two inches shorter than the first, more muscular, and a few pounds heavier. The last figure was obviously female, height in between the other two figures.

"Who are you!?" Xena demanded, in battle-ready stance. The first figure held out a hand. Xena's eyes darted across him to make sure that he was not armed.

"We mean you no harm, we are here simply to tell you what must be done."

Xena looked confused. "What are you talking about!?" she growled.

"Ares. You must lock him away in the temple, before it's too late, his power is growing." the second one said.

"You won't believe us at first, but he is not the same Ares as he was last time you saw him, he's being taken over by an evil form and there is no way to save him, except to do as we say." the female said.

"You're saying that Ares is...evil!?" Gabrielle asked. The tallest figure nodded. Before they could be questioned more, the figures were gone in a flash. In there place was a scroll. Gabrielle picked it up and opened it, though it was too dark to read it.

"Wait until the morning Gabrielle, we really need some sleep." Xena said, leading Gabrielle back into the room.

"Who do you think they were?" Gabrielle asked once they were back in bed.

"Ah who knows, probably some Bacchae-damned fools who had a bit too much ale." Xena replied.

Gabrielle pondered this for a while. _Were they oracles? Flukes? What future did they come from? _Eventually, Gabrielle's fatigue settled in and she drifted off into a deep sleep.

In the Halls of War, Ares sat on his throne, polishing his sword._ Xena's back, now you have a chance with her_ he thought, smiling. Suddenly a huge flame shout out of the floor at Ares' feet, startling him. He scrambled up onto throne, sword ready. _"So quick to betray, eh Ares?" _rumbled a voice in Ares' head.

"Dahak?" Ares whispered. "I thought Hercules killed you?"

"_I cannot be killed, I am an integral part of this world!"_ With that, the flames engulfed Ares, and when they cleared, his eyes were all black

"I am ready, Master."


	9. Reading the Scroll

Chapter Eight

Gabrielle was the first one awake. She slipped out of the bed, grabbed the scroll from the table, and went out onto the terrace to read it:

_Dear Xena and Gabrielle,_

_We are the Three. We mean you no harm. We're sorry to appear in the way that we did, but you must be prepared for the evil that is slowly growing in Ares and will fully manifest itself in him once Eve's son is born. You both thought that this evil was dead, but it's not: Dahak's daughter Hope is making her way back into our world. It is of the utmost importance that you trap Ares in the temple in Macedon. _

_The Three_

Gabrielle put down the scroll. _Hope's alive!? _Hope was a sore subject for Gabrielle, being that she was Gabrielle's daughter with a demon. She had tried protecting Hope from Xena, who saw her as evil. Gabrielle had put the infant Hope in a basket and sent her down river, luckily Xena hadn't been there, so she'd believed Gabrielle's lie about throwing Hope off the top of the cliff.

Months later, Hope resurfaced, as a nine year old girl, unbeknownst to everyone-at first. Hope freed Callisto from the lava pit she was trapped in, and together, they harassed the Centaurs and Amazons that were meeting to forge a treaty. Hope killed Xena's son Solan, but was killed by poison given to her by Gabrielle. After Xena defeated Callisto, there was a funeral for their children and Gabrielle tried to apologize to Xena, though she was in too much pain to listen.

Ares convinced Xena that she needed to exact revenge on Gabrielle, so she rode into the Amazon village, got Gabrielle, and dragged her behind the horse all the way to a cliff. Just as Xena was about to throw Gabrielle over, Gabrielle kicked Xena in the face and tackled her-they plummeted into the water. They were sent to Illusia, a musical world where they made peace with each other.

A few months later, Hope came back again, this time in a cocoon. Callisto helped gather the priests and eventually freed Hope. She now looked exactly like Gabrielle. Ares took Gabrielle to the Fates who decreed that in killing Hope, Xena would bring about her untimely end. So, as Xena prepared to stab Hope, Gabrielle poll-vaulted to them, grabbed Hope, and they both fell into the lava pit.

Both survived, though Hope got out and went to Poteidaia, Gabrielle's hometown and masqueraded as her. Xena and Joxer arrived and stayed for a few days. Xena eventually figured out that it was Hope and ran into the _real _Gabrielle.

Hope's child with Ares, the Destroyer was hiding in a barn in Poteidaia. Since Hope and Gabrielle looked alike, Gabrielle pretended to be Hope, and when the Destroyer let it's guard down, Xena stabbed it and it went wild. Hearing the cries of her child, Hope hurried to the barn, only to get stabbed by the Destroyer in confusion. Mother and child died in each others arms.

A tear slid down Gabrielle's cheek. Hope couldn't be back, she had died. "Hey, what's the scroll say?" Xena asked from behind her. Gabrielle handed Xena to scroll and wiped her tear away quickly. Xena's eyes darted across the scroll, and when she came upon the part about Dahak and Hope, her eyes bulged. "It can't be. We both saw her die!" Xena insisted.

"I know Xena, but why would they lie? I mean, they have nothing to gain." Gabrielle said quietly.

"How can we trust them, we don't even know them!" Xena insisted. Obviously, Hope was still a sore subject with _her _too.

"Look Xena, I don't know why, but I get a feeling that they're telling the truth. I can't explain it."

Xena's anger flowed from her body and she embraced Gabrielle tightly. "Don't you worry Gabrielle, we've beaten them before, we can do it again, this time we'll make sure it sticks." Gabrielle sank into Xena's embrace. She'd been through so much pain with Hope, now she was coming back, and she'd still be evil, so Gabrielle would have to go through the pain of either watching her die, or killing her again.

They headed back into the house and greeted K'ao Hsin and her children. Xena decided that it would be best to keep the scroll between the two of them for the time being, no use upsetting Eve in her pregnancy and scaring K'ao Hsin.

Eve and Virgil arrived soon after and they all shared a breakfast of egg roles and Thai noodles. There was conversation around the table of Eve's baby, whether it was a boy or a girl, what it's name would be, and who it would look like. _It's a boy._ Xena thought, _He'll probably look like Virgil and they'll name him after his grandpa Joxer. _"What do you think mother?" Eve asked.

Xena shrugged her shoulders and said that whatever was meant to happen would happen. Gabrielle caught Xena's eyes and gave her a grim nod. They had some training to do if Hope was going to be back, luckily, they had two more months to train.


	10. Birth of a Child

Chapter Nine

Eve's contractions were very close together and her body was drenched with sweat. Mei-Ling, a servant girl patted Eve's forehead with a towel. "Mother!" Eve groaned, body writhing.

"I'm here sweetie!" Xena said, kissing Eve's hand and holding it to her mouth. Gabrielle, Virgil, and K'ao Hsin stood back, giving Eve air.

The midwife, Chyou examined Eve, "It won't be long now." she said. Eve groaned again, and suddenly a bright light filtered in though it was midnight.

The light shone directly on Eve and she heard a whisper: "_Eve don't be frightened, you're pain is almost at an end. Be strong. Your child is destined for greatness." _

Suddenly all of Eve's fear subsided and she whispered "Thank you Eli." At that instant, the baby was born. Chyou wrapped him in a warm blanket, snipped his umbilical cord, and wiped some of the fluid off of him.

"It's a boy." she said, smiling at Eve and Virgil.

Virgil grinned widely and looked at Eve whose tears of happiness were streaming down her cheeks, "a boy." she whispered. Xena kissed her daughter's hand again, and moved to stand next to Gabrielle who was cooing at the baby.

"What is his name?" Chyou asked, looking from Eve to Virgil.

Eve and Virgil's eyes met for an instant, and Eve said, "Joxer."

Xena and Gabrielle grinned and hugged each other. "Congratulations!" Gabrielle said to Virgil as she hugged him.

"Thanks Gabrielle." Virgil said, knowing that Gabrielle missed Joxer just as much as he did.

Just then, with a loud crack, a figure appeared in the middle of the room, it looked exactly like Gabrielle, just with longer hair, a green top, and brown boots and skirt. "Hello mother." Hope said, smiling maliciously. Gabrielle stared at Hope wide-eyed for many seconds. _You knew she was coming, why are you so surprised?_ Gabrielle finally regained her composure, and quickly brandished her sais, twirling them threateningly at her demon offspring.

"Hope, you should have stayed dead." Gabrielle said, her tone just as threatening as Xena's. Hope laughed, it was a strange, eerie sound that sent shivers up everybody's spines.

"Virgil, get Eve and the others out of here!" Xena ordered, drawing her sword. Virgil helped Eve out of bed and led her out of the house with Mei-Ling, Chyou, K'ao Hsin, and her children trailing quickly behind. Hope glared at Xena and Gabrielle, saying nothing.

With a yell, Xena charged at Hope, sword slicing at the air. Hope lashed out with her arm, sending Xena flying telepathically. At that instant, Gabrielle sliced Hope's right arm off with her sais. Blood streamed out of the gaping wound, and Hope screamed.

The sound was almost unbearable, Gabrielle clapped her hands over her ears, eyes squeezed shut. Xena unclipped her chakram and hurled it at Hope. The metal disk separated and both halves embedded themselves into Hope's chest. Hope crumbled to the ground, blood pouring out of many wounds.

Just as quickly as she had gone down, Hope arose, fully healed, and pissed off. The chakram halves flew out of Hope's wounds, reassembled, and flew at Xena who easily caught it. Gabrielle, sensing that they could not win, grabbed Xena and pulled her out of the house. "Come on Xena, we can't win, we have to figure out what to do." Gabrielle said as they ran through Ch'in.

Awhile later, they all met up at the docks. "We've got to get out of here Xena!" Gabrielle insisted, fear on her face.

"We can't just leave K'ao Hsin and the others here, Hope will kill them!"

"Then we'll take them with us to Macedon."

"Macedon?" Eve asked, cradling her baby.

"Gabrielle and I got a scroll warning us about Hope, Dahak, and Ares." Xena said, eying her daughter.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Eve asked, anger flickering in her eyes

"I didn't want to upset you. Trust me, I've been pregnant twice and the last thing a pregnant woman needs is extra stress." Xena insisted.

"You put us all in danger mother, I would rather deal with extra stress than be unprepared for something like...that."

"Eve your hormones are making you irritable, why don't you just try to sleep while I try to get us a ship back to Greece."

K'ao Hsin, Mei-Ling, Chyou, and the children all looked at Xena wearily.

"We have never left Ch'in before." K'ao Hsin muttered, clutching her smallest child to her bosom.

"If you don't want to leave we can find a safe place for you until Hope is destroyed." Xena answered.

"No, it is not safe for us here."

Xena nodded, and flagged down the captain of the merchant ship nearest them, "How much for passage to Greece?"

The man was not Asian, but Greece or Roman, "four hundred dinars."

Xena pulled the four hundred dinars out of her money pouch and handed it to the captain, who motioned to the boat with his arm. Gabrielle and the others boarded the ship and looked for places to sleep, since all of their possessions were back at K'ao Hsin's house.

Gabrielle found a perfect spot along the railing under a bit of eaves from the raised portion of the deck. K'ao Hsin, her children, Mei-Ling, and Chyou sat down around the mast, while Eve and Virgil were allowed to sleep in the captain's cabin because of their infant.

With a lurch, the ship set sail for Greece-a long journey.


	11. At Sea

Chapter Ten

While Eve, Virgil, and baby Joxer stayed in the captain's cabin most of the journey, Xena and Gabrielle sparred on the main deck with their weapons, K'ao Hsin and the others watched. The relatively long trip was seeming shorter because Gabrielle had finally gotten over her seasickness and could actually enjoy the beauty of the ocean.

One day after sparring with Xena, Gabrielle pulled out a scroll from her bag and wrote a letter to her sister Lila in Poteidaia:

_Dearest Lila,_

_Xena and I are on a great journey-Hope is back, I don't know how, but she is. I'd feel better if I knew that you and Sarah went to stay with mother's cousin Syrina in Parnassus for a while- Hope will try to hurt me in any way she can_. _We are returning from Ch'in right now, and once we reach Greece we are going to head to Macedon to dispose of Ares who is evil again-probably under the influence of Dahak. May you be safe_

_Love, Gabrielle _Gabrielle

Gabrielle set the scroll back in her bag and went to join Xena, who was looking off at the ocean. "What's up?"

"I'm just thinking about what we're going to do, Ares and Hope will have an army of millions at Macedon to stop us and even we can't take them all on. We're going to have to get the Amazons to join us-they'll follow you, after all, you are their rightful queen." Xena said, looking Gabrielle in the eye.

"Even with the Amazons on our side Xena, we don't stand a chance, we need more people."

"Maybe I can help with that." came a high bubbly voice.

Xena and Gabrielle turned in unison to see Aphrodite standing before them. "What do you mean?" Gabrielle asked.

"Well, with all the other Gods dead, I can temporarily bring the righteous dead back-and they'll be totally corporeal."

"That's it! We can get Ephiny!" Gabrielle said, excited.

"Lao Ma, Borias, Amarice, Melosa...." Xena muttered.

"Yep, all of them, and my boy Cupid and I will even participate with a little 'divine intervention.'" Aphrodite beamed.

"Xena, what about Hercules?" Gabrielle asked.

"Sorry Gabby, Herc's busy on Kythira." Aphrodite replied.

"This may work!" Xena said, strategies already working in her mind.

If this worked, they would at least have a fighting chance against Hope and Ares' army, and maybe even be able to save the day.

Back in Ch'in, Hope trashed K'ao Hsin's house, she was so angry that she couldn't even think straight. Xena had severed her arms-she might have been able to do that the last time they fought. _Why didn't she just kill me?_ Hope thought. _Her loss, I'll make her wish she had killed me next time we meet._

Just then, Ares appeared before her-except he looked a lot different than he had the last time they'd seen each other: his hair was short, and his eyes were pitch black. "Your father sent me." he said, reaching out for her hand.

Hope stepped back, ready to send him flying with her telekinetic powers if he so much as touched her. "Why would want to help me Ares, last time I allied myself with you, you convinced Gabrielle to take matters into her own hands."

"Yeah about that, that was the old Ares, I'm the new and improved Ares."

"I don't believe you.

"_Believe him daughter, I have consumed his soul. He belongs to me now."_ a voice whispered in her head.

"Father?"

"_Yes. Now do as I say!"_

Without another word, Hope grabbed Ares' hand and in a flash they were somewhere else, it looked like Olympus, except...if it was Olympus, where were Zeus and the others?

_They are dead-killed by that Warrior Princess."_ Dahak answered.

As Hope and Ares walked through the deserted temples, she noticed that they were all in disarray. _That blasted Harpy!_ Hope thought, wishing that she had succeeded in ridding the world of Xena many years ago.

Ares led her into the biggest temple she had seen thus far: it had rich, opulent decor, and seemed to be the only one that had not been ravaged. There, on the throne, sat a figure that made Hope's blood boil.

The figure rose off of the throne and the light shone on her face: Xena. But it wasn't the goody-two shoes Xena, this one stunk of evil, and as Hope got even closer, she could see that her eyes were a glossy black, and there was a wicked smile on her face.

"It feels so good to be back!" Dark Xena purred, wrapping her arm seductively around Ares.

From behind Dark Xena stepped Callisto, Alti, Julius Caesar, and an army of about one thousand hideous winged creatures, each equipped with a sword.

"Now this is what I call an army." Hope beamed, turning to look at Dark Xena. "Prepare the army for battle. We leave at dawn!"

Dark Xena threw back her head and cackled, while Callisto let loose an ear shattering scream, and all the flames in the temple shot up to the sky, Dahak's expression of contentment.

EpilogueEpilogue

The waves crashed against the side of the boat. Gabrielle sat with Baby Joxer, rocking him and cooing soothingly. In the crow's nest, Virgil kept an eye out for rocks, pirates, and anything else that could be disastrous. Xena, K'ao Hsin, and Eve were in the captain's cabin. Xena was trying to convince Eve to take the baby somewhere safe.

"I have already lost one child to that monster, I won't lose you, or my grandchild!" Xena bellowed, her patience long gone.

"Mother, you need me in this fight! You and I are equals in battle, you're going to need all the help you can get!" Eve replied, some how keeping her anger in check.

Gabrielle got up and entered the cabin, ever the middle man.

"Eve, we appreciate your help, honestly, but you have a child now, what if something happened to you? Do you want your child to grow up motherless?" Gabrielle said, trying her best not to sound condescending.

"And what about your message of peace? How will the disciples of Eli react when their Messenger turns her back on the teachings she has been preaching?" Xena added, nothing but shear concern in her eyes. Apparently, Eve had not thought of that.

"I...." Eve started, but was struck speechless.

"There is a place, far to the west where few men have ever been. It is known as the New World to my people. Few inhabit it. I'm sure we could seek shelter there." K'ao Hsin interjected.

Xena and Eve locked eyes for many moments and finally Eve nodded her assent and took the baby from Gabrielle, walking out onto the main deck. Xena thanked K'ao Hsin and followed Eve.

Gabrielle watched Eve and Xena talking for a while before turning to K'ao Hsin who was watching her children soundly sleeping in hammocks. "You don't know how much easier you've made things. Thank you." Gabrielle said, smiling at K'ao Hsin.

"I know what must be done. As long as Eve remembers her message and Xena knows that her family is safe, everything will work out as it should." With that said, K'ao Hsin lay down beside her children.

Gabrielle exited the cabin and looked out at the sea. She felt the familiar stomach rumbling she got when she knew a major battle was approaching. She extinguished the nervous foreboding by thinking of her dear sister Lila, at home in Poteidaia with her beautiful daughter Sarah. Then, her thoughts turned to Xena and all that they had overcome over the course of their journeys so far. That cheered her up. They may not know what the future held for them, but at least, for now, they had each other.

To be Continued.....


End file.
